buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Tasuku Ryuenji/Gallery
Season 1 Tasuku body.png|Full Body Tasuku's Eng Profile.png|Tasuku's English Profile Tasuku's profile.png|Tasuku's Japanese profile Tasuku & Jack.png|Tasuku and Jack in the first preview Tamura Tasuku01.jpg|Countdown illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura Kenmotsu-Tasuku01.png|Drawn by 剣持ちよ Fftasuku.png|Tasuku using "Future Force" Tazuku school uniform.png|Tasuku in his school uniform Tasuku's school clothes.jpg Tasuku_Buddy_Skill.PNG|Tasuku using his buddy skill I wanted to see you.jpg Super_Armordragon,_Galvanic_Feather_Dragon_(Buddy).PNG|Tasuku Meeting Super Armordragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon Screen Shot 2014-11-07 at 10.34.38 PM.png|Tasuku using Jackknife "Gold Ritter" 11934759 1712156732395733 35540473 n.jpg|Tasuku as a child Screen Shot 2014-11-07 at 10.28.53 PM.png|Tasuku as a child sleeping with Jack Young Tasuku and Jackknife.jpg Young Tasuku and Jack.png Purgatory_Knight.png|Tasuku as the Purgatory Knight Team_Purgatory_(Jap_Opening).PNG|Team Purgatory PrugatoryTasuku.png|Tasuku's identity as Purgatory Knight revealed. Tasuku_with_Disaster_Force.PNG|Counter Final!! Tasuku declaring "Distortion".jpeg|"Distortion..." C63kUEkUwAASZyz.jpg|Tasuku's eye close-up Tasuku_with_Purgatory_Knights_Leader,_Demios_Sword_Dragon.PNG|Tasuku with his buddy, Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon Tasuku's close-up.jpg Broken tasuku.png|Tasuku's mind state after the Gaen Cup. Tasuku in tears.jpg Tasuku crying.jpg tumblr_inline_ns12b3WZ1f1rse9pf_500.png|Tasuku hugging Jackknife Screen Shot 2015-05-18 at 3.35.39 PM.png|A tear-stricken Tasuku embraces Jack Tasuku chuckling.jpg|Tasuku chuckles Zanya and Tasuku.jpg CasualTasuku.jpg Tasuku concerns.jpg Season 2 Tasuku (Season 2).png|Tasuku in his SDW outfit with Star Saber, Asteroid equipped Tumblr nr212k0FT01rfp5pbo1 1280.jpg|Tasuku with Star Guardian, Jackknife 13c209.jpg Tasuku_in_his_Star_Dragon_World_armor.PNG Gao and Tasuku moment.jpg Tetsuya Ryuenji.jpg|Tasuku disguised as Tetsuya Kurodake Gao and Tasuku in Suzuha's fantasy.png|Gao and Tasuku in Suzuha's dream Gao and Tasuku buddyfighting.png ggg.PNG|Tasuku in the 2nd preview of Future Card Buddyfight Hundred C9GxOFOVYAIDG00.jpg|Tasuku's Buddy Police Lessons C9GxmY4VoAAEek6.jpg|Tasuku laughing Tasuku equiped with Star Saber, Asteroid.jpg tumblr_npw2wpKIkj1slnh89o1_r1_540.png tumblr_npw2wpKIkj1slnh89o4_r1_540.png Cvg0EYfVIAAxst6.jpg|Tasuku with Gao in the Hundred intro Tasuku_with_the_Future_Kids.PNG|Tasuku with the kids of the future 21c198.jpg Tasuku and Jack victorious.jpg Season 3 Img h012.png|Full Body Gaito, Gao, & Tasuku with Buddies at WBC.png Tumblr o0z4lo9BgD1r5r707o1 500.png Tasuku & Jack (DDD).png|Tasuku and Jack (SD) in Future Card Buddyfight Triple D Opening Triple_D_Tasuku_and_Jack.jpg C_bd0c4V0AAwYWm.jpg Triple D Impact Calls.png CfAItzSVIAATued.jpg|Tasuku's debut in Triple D tumblr_o80qn5RNcm1slnh89o4_540.png C45mVoQVMAAOuNR.jpg|Tasuku smiling Tasuku with Twin Star, Jack & Fang.png|Tasuku with Twin Star, Jack & Fang Noboru,_Gaito,_Tasuku,_and_Gao.PNG CjB-v_CUgAEaPaa.jpg Tasuku vs. Masuka.jpg|Tasuku vs. Masuka Tasuku ready for battle.png It's my turn.gif Cross Dragoner.png|Luminize! Cross Dragoner! Tasuku's determination.png It's time for Final Phase.jpg|Shocking Final Phase ClREDmrWQAAfR1v.jpg|Tasuku with Star Dragoner, Jackknife (mini form) Tasuku and Jack smiles.png C-yjMz5UQAEdGsp.jpg Dai vs. Tasuku.jpg 07fe658b-s.jpg Tasuku faces Dai.png C1UM_C6UQAAKEJ3.jpg Tasuku lost fair and square.png Tasuku's promise to make his way.png Gao, Dai, and Tasuku.jpg Tasuku vs. Gara.jpg|Tasuku vs. Gara Tasuku learns about Impact block.png Ageha showing off.jpg Tasuku dumbfounded about Ageha.jpg Tasuku vs. Ageha.jpg Tasuku with Star Magnum, Dragnapulse.png|Tasuku with Star Magnum, Dragnapulse Cz_V11SVIAEF6d8.jpg|Tasuku earning his Dragon Force Tasuku Gains the Dragon Force.png|Tasuku Gains the Dragon Force Tasuku and Gaito quilfied.jpg 9ea04df3-s.jpg|Tasuku, the first Japan representative Good Luck handshake.jpg Good Luck Handshake.jpg Triple D Protagonists.jpg Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito with their dragons.jpg Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito.jpg Tasuku's and Jack's debut in WBC World Championship.jpg Screenshot_2016-10-08-12-42-00.jpg Tumblr oepi4i5blN1ratquoo5 500.png|Tasuku and Jackknife as cowboys Tasuku looks at Jack.jpg|Tasuku looks at Jack tumblr_of2hkkFpN41ratquoo1_540.png|Tasuku's eyes close-up CuxRR1nVUAAFfVU.jpg|Tears of Joy Discovering the Dragon Force.jpg PsnuVEFzTow.jpg|Tasuku used Dragon Force Dragoner's Beat.jpg Final Phase.jpg|Final Phase 5acPKCkalyk.jpg Tumblr_of2ij4oFvO1ratquoo2_1280.png Gao and friends freaked-out.jpg Gao and friends in shock.jpg Tasuku vs. J Genesis.jpg|Tasuku vs. J Genesis Tasuku-Rage.png|Tasuku`s Rage against J Genesis C6NtzoVVMAEHSKv.jpg|Tasuku's determined look Tasuku's promise.jpg Sheepish Tasuku.jpg CxEME20VIAAFQm8.jpg|Tasuku suffers his loss CyKfx9EVIAAhktG.jpg|Tasuku with Gao and their buddies CzWk8EAUcAAgIhG.jpg|Tasuku's Dragon Force reacting Tasuku and Gaito supports Gao.png tumblr_ohzjtgPeAK1ratquoo2_540.png|Tasuku cheering for Gao Cz2IsuFVEAAeiOk.jpg Jack Reacting to Dragon Drei.png Gaito, Gao, & Tasuku Dragon Force.png Three Dragon Forces.jpg Tasuku's Dragon Force.jpg|Tasuku's Dragon Force in DDD C2qbEQ-W8AI-Ee_.jpg C3SHXl0UkAAMKxZ.jpg C3SHZDdVYAAZFjB.jpg C3SIC5gVcAAi6Kd.jpg C3SIKakUMAAKsbN.jpg C3SI26KUMAA3l7G.jpg|Tasuku's Dragon Force card Tasuku's fairy smiling.jpg C3SITVMUcAAUngG.jpg C3SIso4UkAAHK0f.jpg|Tasuku holding Star Jack Boost card C3SIwCfUMAA9vXJ.jpg|Tasuku calls on Star Dragoner, Jackknife C3SI26JVUAETRFc.jpg|Tasuku's Dragoner's Beat card C3zilCmVMAAOXwY.jpg|Tasuku looking at his phone Tasuku Dragon Force, 'Style of Justice'.png|Tasuku using Dragon Force, "Style of Justice" Tasuku smiles at Gaito.jpg tumblr_olwudhBIzF1r5r707o1_1280.png Shocked looks.jpg 2-on-1 Buddyfight.jpg Tasuku on Noboru's phone.jpg Tasuku and Jack side-by-side.jpg Gaito and Tasuku shocked.jpg tumblr_olwnimeCjs1ratquoo7_400.png Tasuku's Core Deck Case.jpg C8enGlgVwAACUOy.jpg C6KHlvfWQAAWXCb.jpg maxresdefault.jpg|Tasuku and Gaito C7NPd7uX0AI5zcF.jpg Celebration.jpg C7NI_hxXgAYrFwn.jpg C7NJF0rXgAAkGgr.jpg|Tasuku and Gaito handshake Tasuku and Jack.jpg C7yA R0VwAAa32z.jpg Triple D boys and dragons.jpg Gao, Tasuku, and Jackknife meeting Gaito.jpg Gao and Tasuku talking.jpg Gao and friends group photo.jpg Tasuku and Gaito cards glowing.jpg Tasuku glowing.jpg Tasuku and Jackknife famous.jpg Season 4 tumblr_oo2jhhOIJw1ratquoo2_540.png|Tasuku watching Kanata tumblr_oofv3qNQfk1ratquoo2_540.png|Tasuku analyzing Kanata C9eQOaxVwAExNao.jpg Tasuku's soft smile.jpg C9a9tEQUQAAfB8F.jpg|Tasuku happy to Buddyfight Kanata Tasuku with Ku.jpg|Tasuku with Ku Tasuku actives Proto Barrier.jpg C9cmjirUQAA5xJT.jpg Tasuku vs. Kanata.jpg|Tasuku vs. Kanata C9cqAM8UAAA9SWO.jpg Tumblr oqyj6mPE0L1ratquoo1 500.png DBYhsORUwAAnAwt.jpg Ku with Tasuku.jpg Tasuku Zanya & Tetsuya.png Ku, Satsuki SD, Tasuku & Jackknife.png Ku, Tasuku, & Jackknife in Satsuki.png Ku, Satsuki SD, Tasuku, & Jackknife SD in Police Car.png Chibi Panda, Ku, & Tasuku.png Tasuku & Star Dragoner, Jackknife.png Tasuku with Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale.png|Tasuku with Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale Tasuku's grin.jpg|Tasuku grinning like Gao Triple D Boys.jpg Tasuku's beautiful rose eyes.jpg Plucky Tasuku.jpg Tasuku asking Gao.jpg Awkward.jpg Stopping Shido's evil plot.jpg Say What.jpg BFX16-29.png|Tasuku's version of Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest Batzz helping Tasuku.jpg Tasuku's back to normal.jpg JackTasukuKu.png Tasuku explaining Wisdom's location.jpg Tasuku talking about Wisdom's plans.jpg Guru & Pupils.png Everyone's attention.jpg JackSatsukiSDGlow.png Tasuku and Jackknife SD.jpg TsukuJackSDThunEmpJokerMiserea.png ED2 019.png Tasuku, Gaito, and Kanata.jpg Tasuku buddyfighting.jpg Tasuku's beautiful close-up.jpg Concerned Tasuku.jpg Season 5 Tasuku and Jack entrance.jpg Tasuku's intro in GGG cup.jpg Tasuku's GGG cup smile.jpg Tasuku's promise to win.jpg Tasuku's GGG cup coverage.jpg Tasuku's cute GGG cup smile.jpg Tasuku & OrcusSD.png|Tasuku with Orcus Sword Mini Form Tasuku with Sword of Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword.png|Tasuku using Sword of Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Tasuku & Orcus Sword Dragon (Close).png Tasuku & Orcus Sword Dragon.png|Tasuku with Purgatory Knights Liberator, Orcus Sword Dragon Tasuku vs Kyoya.jpg Tasuku and Jackknife determination.jpg Tasuku's Overturn.jpg|Tasuku using Overturn Tasuku's game face.jpg Tasuku's joyful smile.jpg Tasuku's sweet smile.jpg Tasuku and Jackknife visits.jpg Tasuku buddy calls.jpg Gao and Tasuku celebration.jpg Gao vs. Tasuku.jpg Gao and Tasuku final battle.jpg Gao and Tasuku final handshake.jpg Calm Tasuku.jpg Tasuku's beautiful smile.jpg Tasuku and friends celebration.jpg Gao, Tasuku, and Jackknife.jpg Gao's and Tasuku's dragon force.jpg Season 6 Tasuku Ryuenji Adult Full Body.png|Full Body Adult Tasuku.png Tasuku with J. Star Saber.png|Tasuku with J. Star Saber Category:Character Gallery